Ziva's Story
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Having been rescued from Somalia by section One, Ziva returns to her family at N.C.I.S. Will she be able to find her way home?
1. Homecoming

Because some of the character have an Alias in an Effort to make the story line easier to follow I will explain the cast.

Sharon/Mrs Smythe/Sarah is the daughter of Ziva and Gibbs and Operations for Section One

Miss Jones/Nikita/Oversite is the head of Section One a clandestine Anti Terrorist unit

* * *

><p>Monday June 10, 18:30, or "6:30" P.M. It was a balmy night as Ziva &amp; Tony walked out of NCIS through the parking garage to his car! Tony escorted Ziva David from the building saying "Come on Ziva I am going to take you home!" Reaching into his pocket for his keys Tony finds something unexpected a business card with a phone number on the front above the phone number is a smaller series of numbers <strong>"18 7 0 17 14 13." <strong>

Looking at the card Tony stashes back in his pocket thinking to himself _when... where did I get that!_

Relying heavily on Tony to stay on her feet Ziva David's body slumped into him molding into Tonys as Ziva said through a half yawn "I'm too tired to argue!" Tony carried her the rest of the way to the car like she was a bride on her way to her honeymoon suite.

Replaying the fight with Sharon in his mind he quickly came to the realization that at some point during the encounter she planted it in his pocket.

That's when the combination of jet lag and the events of the last three months catch up to Ziva. Her shoulders suddenly slumped forward and what little life was left in her face just drained away she strained to keep her eyes open saying weakly in a half asleep state and mumbling, Tony..., my apartment blew up!

Now he was no longer Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo but Ziva's friend Tony told her, "Tonight..., you will stay with me Ziva, the rest we can work out in the morning!"

Putting the car into gear he pulled out of his space, halfway between NCIS and Tony's apartment Ziva fell asleep, she flinches every now and again! Tony pulls into his parking space at his apartment building, not wanting to wake Ziva he gently places his jacket over her as he scoops her up in his arms bridle stile. Ziva stirs just a little bit as she opens her eyes, saying "Tony"

"Go back to sleep Ziva" Tony tells her!

Managing to get his keys in the door Tony used his body to open it, softly kicking the door closed behind him. Laying the sleeping Ziva down on the sofa he pops a CD into the player! Aerosmith _maybe its not the best choice!_ Tony thought Suddenly the song " Don't Want To Miss A Thing" started playing softly Tony walked back to the sofa siting beside Ziva! "Hold me till I fall asleep!" she said lazaly.

Pulling Ziva into his lap he wrapped his arms round her the way a father cuddles with a frightened child Tony told her "Sure Ziva!"

Ziva rests her head on Tony's chest as he finds himself unconsciously singing along to the CD. _She is shaking like leaf... what did they do to you Ziva_

Tony's soft voice rang in Ziva's ears,

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

I don't want to miss a thing .."

Three hours later Tony picked up Ziva carrying her to his bedroom, placing her on the bed ever so gently trying not to wake her as he pulls back the sheets and then removes Ziva's shoes he tucks her into bed "Still Fully Clothed"! Tony lies down on the bed "On top of the Sheets" beside her!

The following morning Tuesday 0:600 Tony hears his cell phone vibrating on his beside table, looking at the caller Id it reads "Gibbs" he flips open the phone! "Boss?"

Gibbs asked Tony "Is Ziva with you?"

Tony told Gibbs "Yea Boss..., I didn't think she should be alone!"

Gibbs states "Goog job Tony... Always take care of your partner!"

Tony replies "Boss..., I still don't think that she should be alone, where are you?"

Getting more annoyed at Tony by the second Gibbs states, "At your door, you going to let me in?"

Tony said "On it Boss..." Rolling out of bed a gently as he could he made his way down the hall unlocking the door letting Gibbs in, he, looks at Tony saying, "You take a shower, I will watch Ziva!"

Gibbs sees pure rage in Tony's eyes Gibbs telling him, "I know..., I feel the same way!"

Clinching his fists so tighly his fingers start to turn red Tony asks Gibbs "If you feel the same way..., how do you keep it from eating at you!"

Taking a breath Gibbs told Tony, "I don't..., I'm just better at hiding it then you are..., now go take a shower you stink!"

Tony looks at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow asking "Whats going on boss?"

Gibbs told Tony "All I know is Vance wants to see us..., "A.S.A.P..."!

15 minutes later!Tony steps out of the shower with a towel around his waist

Gibbs Looks at Tony the expression on his face told Tony, not to ask too many questions.

"Tony..., as far as you and Ziva are concerned Rule 12 is suspended!" Gibbs explained.

Confused Tony looked at Gibbs asking him"Boss?"

Gibbs Looked at Tony telling him "I heard what Miss Jones bodyguard told you..., she is right if Ziva is going to make it through this she will need your support!

Heading back to put on some cloths Tony said "Thanks..., I think!"

Annoyed Gibbs grumbles "I was a Marine Tony..., when you share a foxhole with someone...!" Gibbs didn't bother finishing that statement because he knew DiNozzo understood.

At that moment Ziva came walking out of the bedroom asking "Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

Gibbs summarizes the conversation he just had with Tony for Ziva "Director Vance wants to speak to us!"

Ziva grumbles"Eh..., all I have is what I fell asleep in last night!"

Tony starts walking to the spare closet telling Ziva "When I was undercover Jeanne..., she left some clothes here just in case she had to work the next day ..., you two are about the same size..., if you can find something you like your welcome to it!"

Ziva starts pulling out some of the clothes saying "I will give Jeanne one thing Tony..., she had good taste!"

Throwing the outfit on the bed Ziva asked Tony, "Did you sing me to sleep last night?

Turning his head Gibbs razes an eyebrow at that question looking at Tony.

Tony tried to hide his grin sating "I guess I did?"

Gibbs razes it even further at Tonys answer!

Tony looked at the outfit Ziva was putting together saying "Yes she did Ziva... why don't you take a quick five minute shower!"

Without saying a word Ziva headed to the bathroom as she closed the door Ziva commented "A Girl could get used to that Anthony" and she closed the door.

Five minutes later to the second Ziva headed back to the bedroom where she had set out the clothes, buttoned up a blouse Ziva thought to herself _Tony's changed... he's never been this protective before._ Heading down the hall Ziva tucked her blouse into a pair of designer jeans.

Gibbs looked at the two of them shaking his head saying "Alright you two lets get going!"

07:00 one hour later at NCIS in The Office Of Director Leon Vance in attendance are Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, & Ziva David.

Director Leon Vance stated "Officer David..., I wanted you to hear this from me before you heard it on the news wires"

Draind and exhausted Ziva asked the Director "Whats that?"

Director Vance told Ziva "The body of Mossad Director Eli David was recovered from outside an Islamic mosque!"

Ziva David looked at Vance bewildered asking "Why?"

Director Vance told Ziva "The running theory is someone is trying to start a holy war!"

Ziva slumped forward,

Director Vance stated "Theirs one more thing!"

Tears running down her face Ziva stated "I don't know how much more bad news I can take Director"

Director Vance said the body of Amit Hadar was found in his home he was shoot three times, twice in the heart once in the head!

Scoffing Ziva told the Director "Amit Hadar was the one that burned me... don't expect me to shed a tear for him"

Director Vance asked "Are you sure Ziva?"

Ziva announced "There are only two other people who knew, Miss Jones, and Sharon!"

Director Vance said "It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!"

In the bull pen Ziva David stopped Gibbs asking, "Can I stop by your house later..., Sharon gave me a letter addressed to both of us!"

Gibbs Told Ziva "Make it 20:00!"

20:00- "8:00 P.M." the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs theirs a knock on the door, Gibbs opens the door, Telling Ziva "come in..., have a seat on the sofa."

Ziva hands Gibbs the letter repeating what she told him at NCIS telling him, "Sharon said I was not to read this letter until I was alone with you

Jethro examins it then hands it back to Ziva telling her "Open the letter Ziva lets see what it says!"

On the envelope are the written the names "L.J. Gibbs & Ziva David"

Ziva David & Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Although the both of you know me as Sharon I am in fact your long lost daughter! Ziva I you told me you could not and would not abandon your search for me, but that's exactly what I must ask of you! If you do not, Row 10, Plot 15 awaits me!

Know that you have a grand daughter named Tali she is my heart, Section One is no place to raze a child! It breaks my heart to give her up I need to ask the both of you raze her for me! She should know all the joys of life outside of section! Her fathers name is Angelo Lucasi, he is my partner and Miss Jones second bodyguard he was a member of the carabinieri G.I.S. Gruppo Intervento Speciale!

Tali has French Citizenship she was born in Miss Jones estate in France

Angelo Lucasi is a Good Man

Mom, if papa still lives don't be too hard on him, he only did what he thought right!

Dad, I would have loved to gone out to the range with you, one sniper pitted against the other it would have been fun!

When Tali turns18 give her the enclosed cell phone from the bassinet it has a dedicated number that will reach me where ever I am! I will come and answer any questions she may have! Until then I must remain in the shadows an ever watchful guardian angel!

P.S. Mom just in case your thinking of using the phone once the number on the phone is dialed once, the line on this end will go dead! " It's a burn phone!"

(Only Good For One Use)

I am sorry for the deception!

Again do not try to find me do not contact me.

Your loving daughter

Sarah David Gibbs

Ziva brakes down and starts to sob uncontrollably, Screaming the names (Sharon, then Sarah) feeling as though someone ripped her heart out from her chest. Gibbs being who he is takes her in his arms and comforts her! "Saying only Ziva why didn't you tell me!"

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the tear stains on the paper thinking _writing this must have broken her heart_

* * *

><p>Theirs a sudden knock at the door!<p>

Jethro Gibbs tells her "I will be right back Ziva..., are you going to be OK!"

Ziva wiping the tears from her face says "Yes!" Gibbs opens the door to find Miss Jones holding a baby bassinet saying "I am Tali's Godmother Agent Gibbs..., take good care of her..., if you don't I will find you!"

Hearing that statement, the normally calm and iron willed Gibbs feels a chill run down his spine, and his blood run cold Gibbs tells Miss Jones "I believe you would!"

Running from the sofa Ziva reaches for Miss Jones arm saying, "Miss Jones wait..., please take me to her!"

Miss Jones looked at Ziva's pleading eyes telling her "Ziva... do you know what you are asking of me..., it would mean never seeing Tali grow up, never seeing her first kiss!"

Gibbs looks at Miss Jones confused asking her "I don't understand!"

Miss Jones tells Gibbs "The organization I work for, does not exist Agent Gibbs... not on paper at least we recruit people by staging there deaths and or executions..., that way no one comes looking for them..." Switching the bassinet from her right had to her left Miss Jones stated "Sarah was sent on a suicide mission by Mossad to kill me she was not expected to survive!"

Gibbs looks at Miss Jones saying "You don't work for MI6..., do you!

Miss Jones looks at Gibbs telling him "No, It is safer that you not know the name of the organization Mr. Gibbs..., people may come after we are gone asking questions..."

In her earwig hears Sharon's voice saying, "Nikita give my mother the comms unit I need to talk to her!"

Miss Jones looks at Ziva calling out her name "Ziva..., Sarah would like to speak to you..., take this head set!"

Ziva takes the head set puts it on and Mic saying "Sarah!"

Sharon told Ziva "Mom..., for you I became an angel with one wing dipped in blood, the other razed to heaven!"

Ziva said through tears "I...I never asked you to kill for me!"

Close to tears herself Sharon sai,d "Mom..., do you know how much it broke my heart to see you endure such violent flash backs?"

Ziva said, "Sarah I don't want to loose you..., not again!"

In a soothing voice Sharon told Ziva "Mom..., you won't loose me again I will always know where you are here in D.C.!"

Ziva pleaded with her daughter "I've missed so much of your life!"

Sharon told Ziva "Mom I want you to remember that smiling women from the plane..., the one that held you while you slept and kept you safe.., keeping the monsters at bay"

Ziva swallowed nervously "I thought that was a dream!"

This time it was Sharon's voice that broke as she said, "Mom, you have a second chance with Tali!"

Ziva said, "I will cherish it, always!"

Sharon told Ziva, "It was Hadar that sent on a suicide mission..."

The last thing Sharon told Ziva before the line went dead was "Ima... try not to let her follow in my footsteps..."

With that Miss Jones handed the bassinet to Gibbs taking back the radio and walks away into the darkness!

With a determined look on her face Ziva looked at Gibbs saying, "I want to become a U.S. Citizen!"

Contemplating all the events of that day Jethro Gibbs tells Ziva "We can start the process tomorrow!"

What nether Gibbs, nor Ziva new was Miss Jones heard that statement,

Back in the limousine Nikita Picked up the phone saying, "Ziva David will be applying for U.S. Citizenship... make sure she gets it"

Sharon looked at Nikita telling her "Thank you"


	2. Ziva's Decision-First Date

Wednesday 09:00 two days later at the offices of U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services

Ziva looks at Gibbs somewhat confused asking, "What are you up to Jethro!"

Gibbs Looked at Ziva telling her, "Ziva you said you wanted to become a U.S. Citizen so here we are!"

Stunned Ziva looked at her boss and mentor stating, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs and Ziva enter the building to find the rest of the NCIS team along with Director Leon Vance awaiting them.

Director Leon Vance looked at the two of them saying,"You didn't think you two could keep this a secret did you, besides being the Director Of NCIS does have its privileges!"

Grinning Gibbs said, "I know Leon!"

In the entrance way to the Immigration Services building stands Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Abby Sciuto!

Director Vance said, "Shall we go inside!"

Gibbs, Vance and Ziva go into the Immigration Services building, as a man says this way please, as everyone files into an office!

The Immigration Services Official asked, "Who will speak for her"

The first to stand was none other then Anthony DiNozzo stating "I will", followed by Special Agent Timothy McGee stating "I will". Followed shortly there after by Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, stating "I will", and Jimmy Palmer stating "I will", then Abby Sciuto stating "I will", Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stating "I will!"

Director Leon Vance "So say we all"

Ziva starts crying, at the realization of how much she is loved by all of them.

The Immigration Services Official was about to speak when another man came out handing him a note. The offical said "This note is for you Miss David"

Handing Ziva the note he said, "It would seem Miss David you have no shortage of people willing to stand for you, you are granted residence status... this is only the first step however"

The note reads

I heard your statement to Gibbs as I was leaving the other night I made a phone call on your behaf

Miss J

Gibbs and Tony looked at Ziva asking "You alright"

Ziva thought to herself _Miss Jones barly knows who I am._ Wiping away her tears Ziva composed herself not knowing weather to laugh or cry at that moment

Gibbs stated, "Guys lets give Tony & Ziva a moment!" Tony told Ziva, "We can take this as fast or as slow as you want!"

.

A tearful Ziva said, "Theirs just one more thing I need to do!"

Tony askd, "Whats that?"

Sumining up her resolve Ziva stated, "Resign From Mossad Tony... today!"

Tony asked softly "After that?"

Ziva said, "Maybe becoming your fiance Tony!"

Tony puts his arm around Ziva's waist saying lets go home Ziva!

20 minutes later they both arrive back home to find a flower delivery person waiting for them. Tony asked her why didn't you leave them and go. The blond woman said, "I was given very specific instructions... told not to deveate"

Was there a card asked Tony

The note read

Ziva your second life is never like your first, its better!

19-1-18-1-8

"When I asked how she wanted to sign it, she wrote down those numbers!" The blond woman said.

Ziva examined the card thinkig to her self, _Subsitute letters for numbers... Sarah _she asked, "Did the woman look like me, but have blue eyes.

The blond woman gave Ziva a quick once over telling her, "Mabye a younger version of you!"

Thirty minutes later Ziva called out from the sofa, "Tony could you help me study!"

Coming out of the kitchen with two iced teas Tony asked Ziva, "For what?"

Giving Tony her patended glare Ziva chided hem saying, "My Citizenship test, of course!"

Handing Ziva the ice tea Tony told Ziva "Study Tomorrow... you have had a long day!"

Later that nightTony was franticly searching though a box of things left to him by his mother, ah here it is my mother's engagement ring!

Grinning like a school-boy Tony said, "Let's do this the right way..., Ziva do you have a really killer dress?"

Raising her right eyebrow Ziva stated, "Yes, why?"

Tony just kept grinning repeating the words, "Like I said before I want to do this the right way!"

Ziva goes to a local dressmaker and tries on then buys an elegant looking emerald green dress with slit running all the way up the thigh to her hip.

"Eh my hair looks a mess!" Ziva says!

The attendant looks at Ziva and says come with me we have a hair dresser on staff!

45 minutes later Ziva steps out of the shop looking like, she just stepped out of a fashion magazine!

Ziva arrived back at the appertment while Tony was still getting dressed calling out, "Are you ready Tony?"

Tony replied, "Be out in a moment Ziva"

Tony walks out in his best suit, takes one look at Ziva, it's like he is seeing her for the fist time.

Ziva had him right where she wanted him and she knew it telling him, "Tony, if you don't stop looking at me like that we will never make it to dinner!"

Tony's mouth was dry as he said, "I guess I won't need to order dessert!"

Turning to walk away Ziva commented, "Are you going to admire the view Tony, or are we going to dinner?"

Ziva sauntered across the room to the door! Her supple yet muscular legs only accentuated by her 6-inch stiletto pumps! Her hips swayed back and forth were hypnotizing him. Ziva glanced over her shoulder asking him "Comming"

Slipping his arms round Ziva's wast, with on hand Tony locked the door telling Ziva,"Its OK I made a reservation at 1789 Restaurant!"

A thity minute drive later Tony & Ziva arrive at the 1789 Restaurant the matradee escorts the couple to a private dining room!

Ziva asked him,"What are you ordering Tony?"

Without missing a beat Tony said, "Ziva, this night is for you order what your heart desires!"

Ziva could see his father's suave demeanor in his action that night as she said, "When I was held captive I would dream about Lobster & Cracked Crab!"

Looking at the Matradee Tony said, "Lobster & Cracked Crab for two please!"

Ziva looked across the table at him saying, "Thank you Tony!"

Tony looked up from the wine list long enough to ask,"For What?"

Ziva told Tony, "Protecting me..., being gentlemen last night"

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes asking, "Ziva, what changed your mind!"

Ziva stated, "About us Tony, Miss Jones!"

Tony said softly "Remind me to thank her... although that female bodyguard of hers Sharon scares me!

Ziva chuckled

Tony watched her do something she hadden't done since before she went back to isreal smileTony asked, "Did I miss something!"

Ziva took his hand in her telling Tony, "I will tell you another time!"

At that moment the waiter came back with Lobster & Cracked Crab for two and an appropriate wine! Tony & Ziva finish their meal the private waiter comes over to clean up! Tony stops him and whispers something in his ear and he promptly leaves!

Tony turned back to Ziva as she stands he motions her to stop!

Taking bended knee Tony said,"Ziva, this ring has been in my family for three generations!"

Tony slipped the ring on her finger!

Ziva looked at him stating,"Tony?"

The waiter comes back in the room and Tony takes care of the tip!

Tony said,"Lets go home Ziva!"

As the couple get back to the apartment, Tony closes the door. Ziva takes Tony by the hand and starts leading him to the bedroom, Tony looks at her and asks "Are You Sure?" In a very sensual voice she says "Yes" as the door to the bed room closes!


	3. Leaving Mossad

Tony's Apartment Thursday 0:700 Tony and Ziva take a brake from her studying for the citizenship test. Tony picks up his guitar thinking, _haven't played this thing in years!_

Smiling Ziva told Tony "I slept with you because I wanted to!"

Tony replied "I know Ziva"

Tony's fingers danced over the strings of the gutar Tony tells Ziva, "I want you to be awake this time."

Tony starts singing (Everything I Do)

Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way<p>

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you<p>

Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you"<p>

Tears started forming in Ziva eyes the more Tony sang to her.

Ziva said"Tony, you know how you said you were afraid of Sharon?"

Putting down the gutar Tony asked her "Yes... where is this going Ziva?"

Summoning up every ounce of courage before she loses her nerve Ziva smiles and said "Tony, she is my daughter."

Looking at her wideeyed Tony's voice began to rise as he said, "Ziva your 30 years old!"

Turning crimson Ziva said "I had her when I was in my late teens early twenty's."

Tony asked Ziva "Who is the father?"

Trying to keep it together Ziva told Tony "Gibbs!"

Tony told Ziva sarcasticly "That enplanes why she scares the crap out of me."

Laughing Ziva kissed Tony on the cheek then whispers something in Tony's ear!

Tony told Ziva"But it's not going to scare me off..., it just means you will always share a connection to him."

Ziva Told Tony "And a Grand Daughter..."

Tony looked at Ziva confused "Huh?"

Ziva Told Tony "Tali..., she is my granddaughter..."

Tony looked at his lady love saying, "Ziva it doesn't matter to me..., I gave your daughter my word I would take care of you!"

Ziva looks at him exclaming "Tony!"

Kissing Ziva's forehead Tony told her "I love you enough to give you time to work out what you want!"

On the virge of tears Ziva said softly "Thank you... Tony..."

Pulling Ziva close Tony told Ziva "Right now let's enjoy this moment..."

Laying her head on Tony's chest Ziva told him "Alright Tony"

Tony told her tenderly "Ziva..., you do deserve love..., you do deserve to fall in love."

Ziva told Tony "I hope your right!"

Tony said "Let's go to work and see about Resigning from Mossad!"

Ziva looked at Tony saying "Let's go..., now!"

30 minutes later in NCISin the Office of Director Leon Vance, looking up from his desk Director Vance asked, "What can I help you with David?"

Ziva looked at Director Vance telling him "I need to contact Mossad."

Director Vance asked Ziva "Oh..., why is that?"

Ziva's voice had the weight of convition when she said to the Director "To hand in my resignation... sir."

Director Vance told Ziva "Let's go to MTAC!"

They move through the security checkpoint to the interior of MTAC Director Vance calls out "Collins, get me Acting Director of Mossad Aharon Rosen!"

Aharon Rosen's immage appears on the big wall mounted screen moments later asking, "To what do I owe the pleasure Director Vance?"

Looking at the screen Ziva stated "I asked him to call!"

Aharon Rosen asked Ziva "When will you be coming back to Mossad Miss David?"

Ziva told the acting director"I will not be coming back concider this-my ... resignation Director."

Aharon Rosen asked Ziva "Why are you walking away from Mossad?"

Ziva glared at the screen angerly saying "That's just it..., isn't it."

Aharon Rosen lood at Ziva doumbfounded saying "I am not quite sure I follow you!"

Ziva blurted out "I'm not walking away from Mossad..., Mossad walked away from me."

Aharon Rosen looked at her with a placied smile "Miss David I don't know what you mean!"

Ziva screamed "SIX MONTHS THAT'S HOW LONG I WAS IN THAT HELL HOLE!"

Aharon Rosen tried to regain control "Miss David please, calm-yourself... no need to get exceted!"

Marching forward tward the screen Ziva said "Mossad knew, didn't they..., they knew exactly where I was and they left me there!"

Aharon Rosen told Ziva "Yes..., we knew!"

Pushing the hair from her face Ziva told Mr. Rosen "I quit..., Do Not Contact Me... ever again"

Aharon Rosen told Ziva "Miss David we will talk about this more later"

Ziva looked at Aharon Rosen saying "Take me off your safe house list!"

Aharon Rosen said "But..., please think this through Ziva"

Ziva looked at him "You don't get to use that name I had Six months to think it through..., If anyone shows up on my door even smells like Mossad I will put one in there heart and one in there head!

Director Vance watched from the sidelines and shutters saying "Dam!"

Aharon Rosen tells Ziva "Good bye Miss David!"

Ziva told him"Good Bye!" and the screen went dark.


	4. Nightterrors

**22:30 hour later that night Ziva sleeps in the bed that she and Tony now share, with Tony asleep beside her!** In her dreams **Ziva's is back in che courtyard of Mossad**

Tony walks up behind Ziva David saying, "I had no choice Ziva."

With anger in her eyes, Ziva walked forward replies "That is a lie Tony."

Tony looks at her, his partner saying "Why would I lie to you, Ziva?"

With tears rolling down Ziva's face, she told him "To save your worthless ass Tony."

In a raised tone of voice Tony said to Ziva "From who...Vance.., Mossad?"

With hatred in Ziva's eyes she said "You jeopardized your entire career..., and for what?"

Tony looked at her saying with defeat in his voice, "For you. He was playing you, Ziva."

Ziva said angerly "For some reason you felt it was your job to..., protect me?

Tony looked at Ziva saying "I did what I had to do."

Ziva looked at him saying "You killed him."

Tony looked at Ziva saying "If I hadn't you'd be having this conversation with him..., but maybe that's the way you'd prefer it."

Ziva spat "Perhaps I would."

Thinking fast Tony said to Ziva "Okay, why don't you just get this out..., wanna take a punch take a swing...? Standing their Tony had nothing left as he screamed "GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM... GO AHEAD... DO IT...!"

Ziva looked at Tony not sure what to make of this latest stratagy telling Tony in calm voice, "Be careful Tony, because much like Michael..., I will only need one."

Tony blurted out "That's what you're really angry about isn't it... That's what's bothering you... It's not that he's dead... It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me...!"

Ziva accused Tony "You took advantage of him."

Tony looked at Ziva stunned "He attacked me... What was I supposed to do...?"

Ziva knocks Tony to the ground on his back drawing her Beretta 70S 22LR, and points it at Tony! Tony looked past the gun to Ziva and saying, "It will not make the pain go away." Ziva didn't flinch at Tony's statement, taking the gun barrel in his hand he says let me make it easy for you Ziva. Tony places the tip of the barrel against the center of his forehead telling Ziva "A life for a life, that's the Mossad way... right!"

Tony said "Ziva... **I kneel before you exposing my bare neck but if you think me a threat..., if you view me as an enemy then pull the trigger now I will not resist I will not strike back! If that's what you need to do go ahead!"**

Ziva just screams in rage and jumps off Tony as she turns away Ziva told him "You saw a glass table, you pushed him back..., and you dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass, bloody, gasping for air.

Tony said softly "I guess you read my report."

Ziva screamed "I MEMORIZED IT!... You could have left it at that, you could have walked away. But no, you let him up, you put four in his chest.

Pleading with Ziva Tony said "You weren't there."

Ziva blurted out "You could have put one in his leg."

Tony said for the second time "You...weren't...there."

I anger Ziva said "But I should have been!"

Tony said, "You loved him."

Ziva said softly "I guess I'll never know." Ziva walks away, leaving Tony lying on ground

Tony said the one thing his heart was screaming "Ziva I did what I did, to protect the women I love..., is that what you want to here!"

Ziva turned on a dime asking "What did you say..., Tony?"

Tony told Ziva "Ziva David..., I did what needed to be done..., to protect the women I love. It may not have been the right thing to do..., but he left me no other choice!"

Tears rolling down her face in ernist as she screams "That's supposed to make me feel better!"

Tony spat "No, no it's not, nothing ever makes it feel better... I see his face every time I close my eyes!"

Astonished Ziva looks at Tony saying "You're telling me that you love me?"

Tony says softly almost reverntly "From the first moment you walked into NCIS... No, from the first moment I saw you swimming in that pool!"

Ziva told him"I need some time to think Tony!"

Tony said to Ziva "You are my b'sheirt Ziva"

Ziva's voice suddenly rose as she asked "Tony..., do you know what you have just said?"

Tony looks at Ziva saying "Yea..., **it means we are soul mates!"**

Ziva looked at Tony telling him "**That's one translation Tony..., it means we were chosen by the hand of god to be husband & wife..., Tony..., rest assured my father has heard everything you have just said to me!**

**Ziva wakes from her sleep** t**hinking to herself** **_"I do love him..., but I don't know I just don't if it will be enough!"_**

**Sitting up on the sofa Ziva's head and face falls into her hands as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Tony comes out of the bedroom taking her in his arms asking **"**What's the matter Ziva?"**

**Trying to maintain the calm, cool demeanor that has become her treaidmark Ziva said at last "I feel so..., so out of control!"**

**Tony held Ziva close saying "Give it time... I barly see his face anymore!"**

**A tear rolled down her cheek Ziva knew what Tony meant well but she still thought "What if" asking Tony****"What do I do about the anger..., and the rage that I feel!"**

**Half joking Tony said jokingly, "Use me as a punching bag!"**

**Smiling Ziva gave Tony a loving jab to the ribs saying ****"****I may take you up on that offer!"**

**Tony said "Owe...** **dam finally broke, didn't Ziva!**

**Ziva looked at him asking "What dam..., Tony?"**

**Cradiling her cheek in his hand Tony told Ziva "That wall you use to hide your emotions..., when you stuff them in that box..."**

**Ziva muzed "I think your right, Tony!"**

**Tony told Ziva **"**Don't fight the process Ziva, let me help you..."**

**Pulling herself closer to him Ziva told Tony "Tony, over the span of two months I've found and lost my daughter, and lost my father"**

**Tony told Ziva simpathetically "That's a lot to deal with, no doubt!"**

**Ziva followed Tony's comments with "And... I have a grand daughter to raze!"**

**Srtoking Ziva's head Tony told her "I can't begin to understand what you're going through Ziva..., I know that!"**

**Ziva said softly****"At least you being honest..."**

**Tony told her "Ziva I want to understand, let me in please..."**

**Ziva said as she drifted off to sleep,****"You already-!" Tony could hear and feel Ziva's breathing change. **

**03:00,** **Tony scoops up Ziva like a bride on her wedding night and carries her back to bed thinking, ****_I know I already got in Ziva_**

**Friday 1200 hours the following day sitting at the kitchen table Ziva stated desporatly, "Tony, I can't take this anymore!"**

**Tony looked at Ziva pleading, "Then let me help you!"**

**There was a calm and cold tenor to Ziva's voice as she said "Tony..., if you love me at all, kill me, please!"**

**Tony looked at Ziva horrified by the thought of what Ziva had just requested of him saying **

**"It's because I love you that I can't." Thinking to himself "****_but I know what I have to do!"_**** Tony ran from the kitchen murmuring softly "Where is it, where is it! Franticly he started searching through his jackets, and then his desk before he finds it Tony could hear Ziva's footfalls as she followed him down the hall saying softly, **

**"Here it is that card that Sharon gave me!"** **Dialing phone number Tony waited anxiously as the number rings for the fifth time.**

**Sharon says **"**Hello?"**

**Tony said, **"**Sarah, your mother needs you..., now!"**

**Sharon asked him **"**Tony, what's going on?"**

Tony stated, "**She just asked me to put a bullet in her head... to kill her!**

**Sharon said, "I will be there in thirty minutes Tony"**

**As the line goes dead, Tony **had the **thought ****_"How can she be here in thirty minutes if she is in France?" _****Tony said to himself in a whisper "Can't worry about that now.**

**Five minutes later to the second there's a knock at the door,** **Tony open it **saying "**Sarah...how**

**Sharon walks though the door saying "Tony I will explane everything..., later K!"**

**Sharon takes one look at her mother, saying, "I see why she would want to die Tony... she's a mess"**

**Taking out her Barak SP-21 she cocked and loaded it Sharon states **firmly but sofy "**Mom...," Then her voice suddenly shott up MOM...** d**o you really want to die!" Pointing the gun to her forehead..., do you want me to kill you?"**

Sitting there on the floor on her knees **Ziva was reliving one of her torture sessions as she responded ****"****No..., I don't Sarah...; I just don't have any strength left!"**

**Taking a knee Sharon held out her hands saying softly, "Take Tony's strength..."**

**Tony looked at Ziva pleading, "Let me in, please, if not out of love then for your own sanity!"**

**Ziva told Tony "As I tried to tell you before I fell asleep you already got in"**

**Sharon told Ziva "Mom, talk to someone, if not Tony then a councilor!"**

**Turning her attention from Tony to her daughter Ziva said "Sarah..., sweetheart could you stop pointing that gun at me..., I am your mother!"**

**Sharon asked Ziva tentatively "Do you still wish to die?" Lowering her side arm Sharon hit the button on tp of the barrol decocking it.**

**Ziva Looked at Sarah saying "No!"**

**Sharon brushed her mother's cheek telling her ****"****Mom..., it's not a weakness to ask for help!"**

**Ziva looked at Sarah saying ****"****Sarah, I need you... don't go please"**

**Sharon told her mother softly "Tony knows how to contact me!"**

**Tony said,** **"I will take you to Bethesda naval hospital, to talk to someone!"**

**Sharon told Ziva "Mom..., Tali... needs you!"**

**Tony looks at the woman dressed in black saying "Sarah, your here..., in Langley..., Virginia!**

**Sarah just turned and winked at Tony holding her finger to her lips **

**Hurrying to catch up to Sarah Tony told her, "Sarah, she resigned from Mossad yesterday!"**

**Sharon told Tony in a cold flat voice she called over her shoulder "Tony..., no one resigns from Mossad!"**

**Tony says "I was there I watched her do it!"**

**Stopping dead in her tracks and shaking her head Sharon turned to face Tony telling him "You miss understand me..., the unit mom was a part of they don't let you walk away from...Reaching into her pocket she whipped out a cell phone "They will send a recovery and or a hit team for her!"**

**Tony looked at Sharon asking **her** "Can you help?"**

**Sharon told Tony**** "****I will have some people keep an eye on the two of you!" Hitting a button on the phone Sharon said, "This is operations... I want overwatch on the following address and for a city block surrounding it now" **

**Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow asking Sharon** **"Don't you need Miss Jones approval!"**

**Sharon told Tony "No...****Tony you will not see them coming for her!"**

**Tony said, "I understand!"**

**With a wry grin, Sharon leaned in giving Tony a hug telling him softly, ****"****Then again..., you won't see my people ether!"**

As the door closed behind **Sharon Tony felt something in his pocket, he pulled out a Rim BlackBerry bold 9700, when I text comes up "This is a secure phone Tony... use it to contact me"**


	5. Ghosts

30 Minutes laterTony & Ziva were walking in the park, when Gibbs walked up to them asking "Ziva we need to talk!"

Tony slipping his arm round her waist Tony asked "Ziva... you going to be OK?" That simple act made Gibbs heart sink.

Ziva looked at him saying, "Tony... can you let me have a moment to talk to Gibbs!"

Pointing to the bench Tony said, "I will be just over there if you need me Ziva!"

Turning her attention back to Gibbs Ziva asked him "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Gibbs told Ziva "Us!"

A Knot started to form between her brows and in general the heads of her brows started to lower themselves and her lips formed an upsidedown smile as the clearly upset Ziva told Gibbs, "Us Gibbs..., You've got some nearve Gibbs... there is no us!"

Gibbs replied "But... we share a child together Ziva!"

Ziva's mood quickly changed from upset to angry as she said, "Funny Gibbs..." Taking two steps forward in an acusational tone Ziva stated flatly, "I don't recall you being there at the birth, you ran at the first oppertunity and never looked back!"

Gibbs looked at Ziva accusingly saying "That's not my fault... you never told me!"

Ziva looked at him saying, "That's fair Gibbs..." Ziva was on her last raw nearve when she stated "Did you never wonder about me... you abndoned me and never looked back!"

Gibbs said "But-!"

Ziva rounded on Gibbs narrowing her gaze on him. The dam finally broke, all the repressed anger she had been holding back for years washed over her like a tsunami, she asked him in a cold and remorseless flat, cold tone of voice, "Let me ask you this..., when you think about the girl you love, who do you think about!" Ziva cocked her head to the right waiting for an answer to her question.

Pausing Gibbs chooses words carefully saying,"That girl I fell in love with 18 years ago!"

Ziva said in a blunt tone of voice "Don't you mean the 17 year old girl that guided you around Israel... the one that made sure no one put a bullet in your head!"

Gibbs gibbs reached out to her pleading with her saying, "Ziva... wait"

Turning to leave Ziva turned around on a dime and told Gibbs "Tony may have his faults Gibbs..., but at least he sees me as grown 35 year old women!"

Jethro repeated his plea "Ziva wait"

Ziva turned back to Gibbs stating emphatically "I told you in the elevator Gibbs..., I don't compete with ghosts even if it's my own!"

Before turning to walk back to Tony, Ziva spat in a demanding tone, "When Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at her asked Ziva "When, what Ziva!"

Ziva asked coldly "When did you realize who I was?"

Sighing Gibbs body slumped forward as he told Ziva "The day you walked away from NCIS in Israel."

Gibbs could hear the anger in Ziva's voice as she said "Four years Gibbs..., it took you four years to figure out I was your lover when you were in Israel."

Gibbs stated "What do you want from me!?

Ziva said in a cold tone of voice, "Gibbs the problem is..., the person you say you love grew up a long time ago..." Taking a few more steps toward Tony adding insult to injury Ziva Stated emphatically "I knew who you were the first moment I laid eyes on you again in the bullpen Gibbs."

Gibbs last words were "Ziva why didn't!"

Calling over her shoulder Ziva asked, "Why didn't I tell you..., I thought my daughter was dead Gibbs... what did it matter"

Ziva turned walking the rest of the way to the bench where Tony sat waiting for her! Gibbs goes to reach for her;Ziva pulls her arm away telling Gibbs "No... you gave up that right when you walked away"

Taking Tony's arm Ziva replied, "If you care for me as much as you clam let me go Gibbs... a part of me will always care for you..., Ziva and Tony resumed their walk when Ziva stated, "The woman you say you love died along time ago... she had to grow up Gibbs!"


	6. Healing A Mothers Pain

Friday 0500 The next morning somewhere in the Langley, Virginia countryside Sharon sits with Nikita in her office drinking coffee and discussing progress reports for, "Section One" and looking over plans for upcoming missions. Sharon sips her Turkish coffee saying, "Nikita..., I fought side by side with you since I was seventeen... I have never asked for anything in return!"

Nikita looked across the table at Sarah telling her "You know all you need to do is ask."

Sarah says to Nikita "When it comes to dealing with the long term effects of combat and PTSD..., we have some of the best minds in the world here at Section!"

Sipping her Darjeeling tea Nikita states, "You want one of our experts to work with Ziva."

Sarah looks at Nikita asking "How?"

Nikita tells Sarah in her trademark lilting voice "I didn'tget where I am by not noticing things going on around me... done!"

Sarah said Nikitathere is one more thing..., Ziva resigned..." She didn't need to say anything more then that taking another sip of her tea Nikita asked Sarah "Had her fill of Kidon did she?"

Sarah told Nikita "I think Mossad sent a team after my mother!"

Taking another sip of tea Nikita said "Is that why we are running overwatch on Tony DiNozzo's apartment... you want me to see if I can convince them to lose interest?"

With a slight smile, Sarah suddenly looked up to the sky and said, "I already have surveillance in place..., I put them in place as soon as I found out my mom left Mossad!

Thinking she was being reprimanded Sarah busied herself with her paperwork when Nikita stated, "In the field sometimes we need to make snap decisions Sarah... you made the right choice, though I did upgrade your recommendations to include a full tactical assault team"

Sarah looked at Nikita slightly embraced saying only "Thank you!"

With a gentle smile and quite grace, Nikita said,"You did a good job of hiding it, but you forgot one thing when I came up through the ranks here this was a way of life... and Michael Samuelle was my training officer!" Hitting a button on her tablet an image of her assistant came up, "Get me Aharon Rosen on a video link!" Nikita told her

Assistant tells Nikita "Yes, Miss Jones right away!"

Miss Jones/Oversight said "Tell him Oversight at section would like to speak to him!"

Aharon Rosen's image appeared on the screen, stammering Aharon said M-Miss Jones Wh-!

Cutting Aharon off mid sentence Miss Jones told him, "It has come to my attention that you have sent a team after Ziva David, is this true?"

Aharon Rosen protested saying "That is our right..., we want her back!"

Leaning forward Miss Jones folds her hands in front of her just giving Mr Rosen a quite smile stating, "For the moment she is an asset of Section One."

Miss Jones looks across the table asking "Operations!"

Sharon said "Yes, Miss Jones?"

Miss Jones asked, "Does overwatch have eyes on target?"

Sharon told Miss Jones"Yes, patching Mr Rosen in now... we wouldn't want him to miss a moment!"

A split screen came up in clear view was the Mossad recovery team, about three clicks out to the right roughly 300 yards was a six-person tactical assault team

Miss Jones smiles not taking her eyes off Aharon Rosen she said, "Tell them they have a green light"

Opening the link to the team on the ground Sharon was about to give the order as she stated to say, "Fi-!" When Aharon Rosen blurted out "Wait" Cutting Sharon off mid command

Miss Jones looked at the screen asking, "Did you wish to add something Mr Rosen..., you wish amend your earlier statement perhaps?"

Aharon Rosen tells Miss Jones "I will recall the team!"

For the most part Miss Jones face was placid the only hint something was amiss was the half smile/smirk on the right side of her face as she told Aharon Rosen "Next time I will not call you..., I will send the bodies back in the diplomatic pouch!"

The protection detail on Sarah's mother calls in the Mossad-hit team pulled out Miss Smythe!

Sharon said "Thank you..., stand down but stay in the area...out..."

Nikita looked at Sharon with raised eyebrow asking, "Don't trust him?"

Sharon stated "No... I don't... Kidon are trained to follow the mission at all costs"

Looking at Sharon Nikita said, "Your right... he did give up a little too easy..."

A man dressed in black walked into the room stopping just beside Miss Jones who looked at Sarah saying, "This is Sean..., he specializes in dealing with severe P.T.S.D" cases"

Sharon tells the man "Sean, follow me if you please!"

Miss Jones tells her "Sharon, take the limousine!"

Sharon calls back "Thank you Nikita!"

One hour later as Tony & Ziva are walking along the street a gray limousine pulls up and a man steps out saying and introduces himself as Pryce saying, Miss Smythe would like to speak to the both of you!

Pryce looks at Tony saying, "It's alright Mr DiNozzo, Miss David, we are friends of Miss Jones!"

Pryce helped Ziva and Tony into the limousine Sharon looks at them saying "Hello... Tony, Mom!"

Both Ziva & Tony look at Sharon Tony says "I thought we would be talking to a Miss Smythe!"

Ginning like the can that ate the canary Sharon told them "You are..."

Sharon looks at Tony, Ziva saying, "This is Sean he is one of the best people we have at section for dealing with "P.T.S.D." he will be at your disposal for as long as you need"

Sarah leans forward whispers in Ziva's ear "Mom let me take care of you, even if I can't be there in person!"

Sharon looks at Ziva saying "Miss David... Mossad will not be bothering you ever again!"

Ziva started to panic saying "But they will send a team to take me back!"

Sharon placed her hand on top of Ziva's saying "They did..., Miss Jones and I convinced them it was in their best interests to let you walk away clean... but if they do try something I will know about it!"

Tony looks at Miss Smythe her benefactor asking "How?"

Taking a pair of raybands out of her pocket Miss Smythe said "Tony the less you know..."

Tony finished the statement by saying "The safer I am... don't ask questions I get it."

"You two were walking home correct!" Miss Smythe said

Ziva & Tony tell Miss Smythe "Yes!"

Looking out her window Sharon said "Here we are!"

Both Tony & Ziva step out and into the street heading up to the Apartment! The Door closes as Sharon puts on a pair of aviator sun glasses as a single tear falls down her face!

Getting to the door of Tony's apartment, they find an envelope taped to the door.

Taking letter in hand, he begins to read it

It reads

Here are some decent homes! Give Black Knight Security a call they can update the security system for you. Ziva just tell Micheal that "Nikita" recommended you! The both of you remind me of the way, me and Micheal used to be!

Back in the limousine, Sarah allowed herself to daydream if only for a moment as she wonders what it would be like to walk in the sunlight and embrace her mother the way she wants to in a hug so tight you never want to let go.

As the window rolls up the knowledge that she can never embrace her mother for fear of the many enemy's she has made over the years while working for section.

Her worst fear brings her back to the moment she said in a whisper," They must never discover who Ziva is!" That fear and that sorrow will now become her constant companion and her never-ending source of torment!

Sarah looks at the driver saying lackadaisically, "Take me to the practice range... Pryce..."

"Yes, Miss Smythe!" Pryce tells her via the car intercom system

Still half in a daydream Miss Smythe stated to the driver, "Find me the phone number for one Special Agent Leroy .Jethro Gibbs!"

Hitting a button on the phone Pryce says, "The research department gave me this number!"

Sharon dialed the phone!

Picking up the phone Jethro says "Gibbs!"

Miss Smythe says "Agent Gibbs..., its Sharon I am headed to our practice range I was wondering if you still had Kate"

Gibbs said "No, once Ari had his hands on it I could not beer to look at it again!"

Sharon stated, "One sniper to another..., it's a shame..."

Gibbs paused before saying "Why?"

Miss Smythe told him "woulda given us some bonding time..., dad!"

Jethro says skeptically"Dad?"

Reading the sceptasisam in his voice Miss Smythe told him "Just meet me at the range..."

Miss Smythe said "Pryce..., give Mr Gibbs, this is the address of the range"

Gibbs told her "be there in 10!"

A firing range at an undisclosed location somewhere in the DC areaJethro Gibbs walks up on Sharon.

Miss Smythe said to Gibbs "Going to stand there all day?"

Grinning Gibbs could see two rifle cases set out on a table and replied "Planning on firing both?"

Opening the two cases on the table Sharon told Gibbs "No... One is for you to use..."

Gibbs told Miss Smythe "O...K..."

Spinning round Sharon said "Thought I would make this fair! Sharon opens both cases!

Looking over Miss Smythe's shoulder Gibbs shook his head and said "My old friend... Bravo 51!"

Grinning Sharon told Gibbs "I will be firing the same rifle!"

Both father and daughter load and fire the Bravo 51, the elder Gibbs being the more proficient with the Bravo 51 moved his scope over to Sharon's target saying, "You're off target..."

Looking trough, her own scope down range Sharon told Gibbs"Not my usual Rifle!"

Lining up his next shot Gibbs asked Sharon "What do you usually fire?"

Sharon told Gibbs "TheM89SR... by Technical Equipment International"

Grinning Gibbs said "Nice Rifle... you do know it's configured on a M14 frame right?"

"Dad... of course I do" Sharon Said

Sharon goes to work on the scope adjusting for windege and elevation telling Gibbs"Give me a moment to adjust the scope!"

Both father and daughter load and fire once more!

Without taking her eyes off her scope Sharon called out "like the feel?"

Gibbs told Sharon "Yes!" as his finger tightened on the trigger

Sharon told Gibbs "It's yours... Dad!

All told they spend about thirty minutes at the range and with the exception of the first shoot they go shoot for shoot! After the first five minutes they start calling shoots like their playing pool!


	7. Making a House A Home

Later that week Tony & Ziva walk into Black Knight Security Services Tony said, "We are here to see Michael Samuelle"

The assistant looked up from her computer screen and asked "For...What?"

Smiling Tony said, "We need a Security Evaluation!"

Ziva told the assistant "Tell Mr. Samuelle... Nikita recommended him!

Over intercom Mr Samuelle's assistant, "Excuse me Mr Samuelle..., theirs a Mr. Dinozzo and Miss. David here to see you..."

Michael Samuelle asked directly "What do they want?"

The assistant told Michael "Ms David said to tell you..., Nikita sent them!"

Michael said "Send them in..., now..."

Grumbling the woman at the desk said "As You Wish Mr Samuelle!

Scoffing the woman said "A Security Evaluation..., it usually takes six months just to get on the wait list..., who do they know that I don't?"

Tony & Ziva walk into Michael Samuelle's office Michael asks in a gravely voice with just a hint of a french accent"Bonjour à nouveau Mlle David..., Will it be just you two on the property!?"

Smiling Ziva told Michael "And a child!"

Michael sat in silence for a moment saying "Then you will want the deluxe system"

At that moment Michael's privite line started to ring, picking up the recever Michael said "Hello?"

The voice said, "I am Miss Smythe..., you are sitting with a Mr Dinozzo & Ms David, yes."

Michael Samuelle said "Yes!"

Miss Smythe told Michael "You are to bill the account I give you."

Michael asked "Who are you?"

Miss Smythe simply said "Operations..."

Michael asked Miss Smythe "Miss Jones?"

Miss Smythe told Michael "She is Oversight!"

Michael said "Understood!" Hanging up the phone he turned his attention back to the couple Tony looked at Mr Samuelle saying "About payment..., we don't want to waste your time"

Smiling Michael Samuelle told Tony "Miss Smythe has taken care of that for you..., Mr Dinozzo..."

Without missing a beat Ziva said "We will have to thank her..."

Michael told them "Leave the address with my assistant... I will be out tomorrow!"

Tony & Ziva's New Home the next day 0800 Michael Samuelle walks the grounds reaquanting himself with the property "I remember this home all to well..., I supervised putting in the security system 12 years ago..."

Ziva asked"When you worked with Miss Jones!"

Tony stated "An evaluation should not be a problem!"

Off to the side Jethro Gibbs demanded "Then you won't mind taking me through your security measures..., step by step!"

Michael looked at Agent Gibbs saying "Let my men do there jobs..."

Agent Gibbs said "If my grand daughter is going to be living here..., I want to see for myself what your security system will look like!

Exsasporated Ziva said "Jethro calm down!"

Jethro Gibbs trying to show up Michael, Gibbs said "Ziva..., did you know that prior to the year 2001 our Mr Michael Samuelle does not exist anywhere..., so he was ether born fully grown or he has a past..."

Both Tony and Ziva look at Gibbs and say in unisen "We Know Gibbs..., we also know that he came highly recommended!"

Gibbs shouted "Yea..., by whom?"

Tony looks at Gibbs telling him "Miss Jones..., for one-"Ziva cut Tony off adding our daughter for another..."

Michael told Gibbs "I trained Miss Jones before I became her partner!"

Gibbs said "I still want to see what you are going to install!"

"Here is a list, for you NCIS files Mr. Gibbs!" Michael Samuelle exclamed handing Gibbs the reams of schematics and written instruction for the security measures and updates he outlined

Michael told Gibbs "Please feel free to look them over... any changes you would want to make Mister Gibbs?"

Flipping throgh the pages Gibbs grumbled "No..., you seem you have things under control!"

Michael told Gibbs "I must get back to work now..., you may be here for the live test if you wish!

Frustrated Gibbs bellowed "I will be here..."


	8. Sarah's Choice

48 hours later 0330 in the morning Gibbs walked down to his basement and empties out a mason jar pouring a bourbon he sat alone in the darkness, becoming aware of someone standing in the shadows drawing his sidearm Jethro calls out into the darkness, "Who's there?"

Sharon walks out of the shadows calling out, "It's just me dad!"

Jethro asked, "What are you doing here?"

With a faint smile, trying to hide her true intentions Sarah tells him "Im here to tell you... leave Michael Samuelle alone..."

He pauses as silence overtakes the room Gibbs said, "I don't know if I can!"

Sharon told Gibbs "Look on the workbench"

Sharon explained "The people I work for, are very thurrough, we even know about the drug dealer in Mexico." Looking at the form Gibbs asked Sharon "What's this?" he said holding the form under the light he noticed in large red letters wrtten in a diaganal from left to right are the words "Order Of Cancelation". In the upper left hand corner of the form itself is an attached photo of Gibbs taken five hours ago, taken at a crime scene he and his team had been working! Written on the form itself are all Gibbs habbets even his Marine Corps dossier detailing every kill he ever made.

After a breif pause, Gibbs heard her say, "Those are exactly what they look like your cancelation order dad..."

Gibbs had spent enough time around spooks to know a euphamisim when he heard one looking at his daughter exclaiming, "You're here to kill me Sarah!"

Gibbs watched as his daughter affix a suppresser to her side arm Sharon told him, "If I have to...!" Finishing the sentance in her mind she thinks, _please don't make me have to choose dad _Sharon lets her sidearm rest in the crook of her elbow with that barrel pointed at her father's chest right where the heart would be.

Jethro grabed another jar and pours bourbon for Sarah. Not taking her finger off the trigger Sharon takes the glass with her free hand taking a sip she states, "I am your first, and last warning... next time she sends the cleaners" Walking out of the shadows and into the light Sharon said, "Miss Jones doesn't like people looking into her affairs"

"Your inqueries are making the wrong people nervous!" Sharon told him.

"I know you care for mom, but Michael Samuelle is off limits... he made a number of enemies working with Miss Jones..." Finishing her bourbon in one gulp Sharon said "Next time I will to be able to intercede..."

"Sarah" asked Gibbs "What price did you pay...?"

Disappearing back into the shadows Sharon stated, "Let it go Dad..., Remember Row 10, plot 15"

Gibbs suddenly remembers the sugnifigence of those two numbers, stating, "Sarah..., what have you done"

From out of the darkness, Gibbs hears Sarah's voice stating, "I vouched for you dad... leave it at that..."

Taking in everything that just happened Jethro starts clearing away everything so he can start working on his boat when he notices the lock to the drawer he used to keep his sniper rifle in has some fresh scratches on it. Pulling open the drawer, he sees a brand new Bravo 51 with a note it reads

Dad

I know how hard it was to give up "Kate" here is a new Bravo 51, the paperwork is in your name

Sarah

6 A.M. three hours later that day sitting in the living room Gibbs picks up his home phone, without daling a number he hold the recever to his mouth and states, "I know your listening Miss Jones... sending my own daughter to kill be is a low blow..." Gibbs slamed the handset sown on the cradle not really sure who or what he was more mad at Miss Jones or himself.

15 minutes later Gibbs hears a knock on his door, looking out the front window Gibbs spys the object of most of his anger Miss Jones.

"May I come in?" Miss Jones asked Gibbs.

Gibbs stood aside as the five foot ten inch blond woman strode through the door taking a seat on his couch; Gibbs sat in a leather chair just to the left of the couch itself.

Looking to her left Miss Jones said, "I didn't ask her to come here and deliver the message... she volinteared Gibbs"

A conflicted look of pride and concern washed over Gibbs at Miss Jones statment. Miss Jones said, "For the last fout to five years I have been her only family... i would never send her to kill you she intercepted my orders"

Gibbs face was blank and void of all expression when his eyebrow suddenly shot stright up to a high arch he shot Miss Jones a "Do you really expect me to beleaive that" look.

"She was trying to save your life..." Miss Jones told Gibbs.

Without saying a word Gibbs through a copy of his cancelation orders on the coffee table, billowing "What about these"

Without lifting her gaze from the orders Miss Jones stated, "As much as Sarah cares for you..., that's how much I care for Michael Samuelle, in a differnt life who knows..."

Gibbs suddenly said, "You were going to marry him...!"

"We were going to walk away together Gibbs..., untill my father asked me to return and take his place"

"And you did" Said Gibbs.

Miss Jones said, "Then I watched my own father's assaionation..., I would not wish that on her..., not on anyone"

"She said she vouced for me... then she said remember row 10, plot 15..." Gibbs stated.

"I may run the organasation Mr. Gibbs... however my protections can only do so much... even I must answer to someone..." Miss Jones told him. "Sharon desiced to shoulder this without consulting me... so now she is also at risk... I will do what I can"

Miss Jones stood, and walked to the door heading to her waiting car. From inside the car Miss Jones picked up the phone and hit the direct line to Operations at Section One saying only five words "Sharon what have you done!"


	9. Live Test

The next day at the live test Michael Samuelle stands awaiting the Head of Seal Team Six, Jethro Gibbs walked up stopping next to him "Agent Gibbs" Said Michael

Five minutes later a man standing five foot eight inches tall with salt and pepper hair walks up to the two ove them "This is Cesar, he is an active member of Team 6 he and his team will be testing the security system today"

Gibbs gave Michael a sideways glance "How did you arrange that?"

Michael told Gibbs "A high ranking member of the Teams owes me a favor."

Cesar gives Agent Gibbs, Michael a nod of acknowledgement before heading out of site. Michael tapped his comms unit saying "Whenever you're ready"

Cesar replied to Michael's comment, "The test will not happen now!"

Gibbs said, "Makes sense..., in order for it to be a true test it needs to be unannounced..."

Michael gave Gibbs a sideways glance and told him, "So happy you approve..., Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs asked, "What about the Glass"

Michael grinned and said, "Technical specs are "UL Level 8 protection level it will withstand s 7.62mm Rifle Lead Core Full Metal Copper Jacket, Military Ball .308 Caliber..."

Checking the time Michael said, "It will withstand a military assault from an A Team"

Rasing his brow at the commebt Gibbs asked Michael, "Who owned this house before Tony, & Ziva?"

Michael said, "He was the direct counter part of the director of your "C.I.A"

Gibbs asked "So..., I don't have to worry about stray bullets."

Michael states "Agent Gibbs..., I heard what happened between you and Ari David at your forensics lab/Mourge, it will not happen here."

Gibbs replied "So you say"

Michael asked Gibbs "How strong do you like your coffee?"

Gibbs grinned at Michael "Extra Strong..., of course!"

Michael spoke into his comms "Two coffees extra strong please..."

Gibbs stated "Now..., we wait..."

Michael gave Gibbs a sideways glance telling him "Yes..., we do..., Gibbs I didn't tell him every feature to the system"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow looking at Michael "What didn't you tell him?"

Michael told GibbsThe system has a backup power supply and a second redundant power supply..., each in separate locations"

Sipping his coffee Gibbs said "I'm beginning to like the way you think Mr Samuelle..."

Michael grinned saying to Gibbs "Nothing he can't handle"

Several hours later Cesar starts his attempt to break the system Gibbs said

"Here we go"

Michael said calmy "It's going as predicted Agent Gibbs"

Turning to face Michael, Gibbs asked him "What... does that mean...?"

Michael told Gibbs 'When you were a Marine Sniper..., you always infiltrated the LZ your using a handfull of appoach styles, Right?"

Gibbs said sarcasticly "I suppose so, why?"

Michael told him, "That was your signature..., Gibbs I know Cesar signature and planed for it"

Jethro asked Michael "What his signature?"

Michael said "Operatiors like him always work from concelent... In this case he has to approach from the back of the building"

Gibbs stated "That's why you went heavy on the Motion Sensors in that area"

Michael told him "Yes...Gibbs it is"

A High-Decibel Siren In eves sounds and from out of nowhere, men from black knight security surround Cesar and his team

Shaking his head Cesar commented, "If I can't break this security system it's pretty secure..., I brake into U.S. Military bases on a regular basis this place is tougher the Fort Knox, I should know...

Michael told Cesar "You will receive payment per our agreement"

Gibbs asked Michael "Who did you work for before you founded this company... You were an operatior yourself wernt you?"

Michael looked Gibbs in the eye and said "I know its cliché Agent Gibbs but if I tell you I'd have to kill you... my past is classified and above your pay grade... as I am sure your daughter explained"


End file.
